Tell Her I'm Sorry
by missdallywinston
Summary: As he opened it, Ella fumed at just the sight of his face. He hadn't shaved in days and whatever went down was clearly taking a toll on him too. She watched as his face fell and filled with shock. Sighing, she nodded towards his living room, "May I come in?" Alternative ending to 4x23, Unbridled. NOW A TWO SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Ella and Ezra One Shot

After their conversation backstage, Aria had dismissed herself, going off with her friends. Ella had said hello to a few people, but was ultimately flustered. She had never seen Aria cry so easily so many times. The cause, without a doubt, was Ezra Fitz.

How many times did Ella have to see her daughter crumble over that man? What was this? Five? Six? And it was crystal clear to Ella that Aria wasn't about to tell her what ugliness went down. Ella hated diving into her daughter's life like she was about to, but sometimes a mother had to do what they had to do.

XXXX

Ezra sighed morosely for the millionth time that day. He reluctantly shoved more of his belongings in the boxes he had picked up from UPS and tried not to think of her. But she, Aria, was all he could think about- and had been for the last week. He had resigned from another job because of her and he was putting his apartment up for sale and leaving town because of her. But the problem that was before him and the cause of their relationship getting shot to hell, he couldn't say that was because of her. It was all because of himself.

All because he couldn't stop thinking about the story. All because he had planned to get close to those four toxic girls. All because he ended up falling in love with one of them. God, things would have been easier if he hadn't fallen for her. He could've written the book, got it published, and earned praise for it, but no, he had let his goddamn feelings get in the way.

And along the way, he had hurt the one person who never gave up on him. He had lost his brother, his mother, Maggie, and Malcolm. Now he had lost the only close person to him- Miss Aria Montgomery. If he were to die tonight, no one would give a shit. The one person that would've, he screwed over beyond repair.

He opened his next dresser drawer without thinking, emitting a gasp from his lips. It was her drawer. He stared at her belongings and contemplated throwing all the things in the garbage, but he didn't have the heart to. That small, nagging voice of hope kept calling out to him- leave it, she'll remember they're here and come and get them, and once she comes to get them, win her back. But, she wasn't ever coming back.

He stared longer than he should have at the items. A pink scarf, two thongs that she had left him on purpose, a few pairs of ugly patterned socks, and a couple of toiletries. Ezra let out a small sigh picking up the travel size of shampoo. He inhaled the familiar, flowery scent and felt his eyes dampen. The smell was almost comforting, but it didn't compare to holding her in his arms and actually smelling it in her hair, not a tiny bottle.

Ezra decided that he would tackle the rest of his drawers later and moved to his closet. Before he could open the closet, though, he heard a knock on his door. His brow furrowed as he thought of the possible visitors. It could be Aria, but he doubted he'd ever be graced with her presence again. It could be one of her friends, coming to tell him off, but he doubted that as well. Emily already had, Spencer was busy with her own crap, and Hanna avoided him at all costs.

Curiosity and want carried him to the door and he took a deep breath standing before it. He quickly wiped his cheeks and ran a hand through his messy hair. If it was Aria, he didn't want to look like the mess he was. Holding his breath, he swung open the door. Once he saw who was behind it, his jaw dropped.

XXXX

Ella cautiously stepped towards apartment 3B and tried not to think about how many times her daughter must have done this walk. Before she knew it, Ella was at his door. She thought of running away and never saying anything about this ever, but couldn't. She was in too deep now; she couldn't back down. Once she knocked on the door, she heard him shuffling around in the apartment before finally reaching the door.

As he opened it, Ella fumed at just the sight of his face. He hadn't shaved in days and whatever went down was clearly taking a toll on him too. She watched as his face fell and filled with shock. Sighing, she nodded towards his living room, "May I come in?"

Ezra slowly nodded his head and stepped to the side, letting Aria's mother inside. He watched as Ella took in the clearly beat up space. He had tried to clean up, but his lamp still subsided on the ground, papers were still in a messy pile near the couch, and glass covered the front of his main book case. "Um, sorry about the mess," Ezra stuttered.

The wheels in Ella's head started turning and she spun around to face Ezra. "Ezra, did… did Aria do this?" she asked in disbelief. Ella doubted it was anyone else, but damn. By the looks of it, this was after the cleanup. What had he done to her daughter for her to get this destructive?

Ezra shrugged, "Ye-yeah, she did. It's no big deal though." He watched as Ella contemplated some more before he spoke up again. "Ella, why are you here?" he questioned bluntly.

Ella lowered her brow and pointed to the couch. "Can we sit?"

Ezra nodded and sat down beside her, praying she wouldn't catch a glimpse of the photos piling up near it. This talk would be even more heated if she realized he had creepy pictures of Aria before the two had even met. And that was something Ezra couldn't cover up.

The two former colleagues sat awkwardly before Ezra started, "I didn't know you were back from Europe."

"Yeah, I got back two days ago," Ella explained. Deciding to cut to the chase, she continued, "Ezra, I haven't seen my daughter cry in her whole life as much as she has in the last forty eight hours."

Ezra immediately felt guilt tugging his heart strings as he swallowed down a lump in his throat. Not knowing what to say, he was happy when Ella furthered her speech. "Now I don't know what happened, but I do know that you resigned, you and Aria were having trouble with the whole Malcolm situation, and I know that my daughter is more broken than I have ever witnessed in her whole eighteen years. I mean, this is worse than when Ali died."

Ezra would've laughed at the comparison, but under the circumstances, he couldn't. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you have to watch her deal with this."

Ella narrowed her gaze. "I have watched my daughter cry over you when something bad happened, but until yesterday, I had never seen her _regret_ anything about your relationship. Yesterday, she screamed about how it was, quote, a big fricking mistake."

"She said that?" Ezra murmured. He felt his eyes grow wet again and once more was reminded of how horribly he had screwed up. He couldn't blame Aria for thinking they were a mistake, but it still hurt.

"She did," Ella confirmed, watching carefully as he processed the cruel words. "I have to ask, what happened? I don't mean to pry, but I also don't mean to sit back and do nothing."

Ezra gulped again at the painful irony. Things wouldn't be nearly as bad if he had stepped up and confronted A, opposed to what he had really done_; sit back and done nothing_. "I just… I really messed up."

"Did something happen with Malcolm? Maggie?" Ella asked.

Ezra cocked his head and muttered, "Oh, I thought you knew…"

"Knew what?" Ella pried.

He hated telling people. Given, he had only had to explain the whole ordeal to a couple of lawyers, his mom, and Aria, but every time, it hurt him all over again. "Um, Malcolm, he wasn't mine," Ezra whispered sadly. "That's… that's kind of why Aria and I got back together." Ezra wasn't sure why he was being so open with Ella, who could easily run to the cops and be the voice of his daughter, but Ezra kept talking. "I know that I was her teacher again but-"

"But, you two can never stay apart," Ella interrupted.

Ezra smiled sullenly, knowing it was true. But he also had quite the feeling that he and Aria would be staying apart forever from now on. "We got back together, and it was great, but then… then, she hates me and I'm sitting here alone, in a trashed apartment, packing up boxes."

Ella glanced over to where he was looking and spotted quite a number of moving boxes. Turning back to Ezra, a teeny tiny part of her felt for him. She remembered how devastated Byron was after he had knowingly messed up. Ella couldn't help make parallels with her daughter's relationship. "Does Aria know you're leaving?"

"Oh," Ezra started, "she knows. She came here, told me she never wanted to see me, and told me to leave town."

"You're leaving your whole life just for her?" Ella said, not really thinking it through. But, she was quite moved by his actions. It comforted her knowing that Ezra would truly do anything for Aria, even after an ugly break up.

Ezra nodded and spoke as if doing whatever Aria wanted was the most obvious thing in the world to do. "Yeah, I am. That's what she wants and if that's what it takes for her to be happy, I'm not afraid to do it."

Ella sighed and rested more comfortably against the couch. "Well, Ezra, I have seen you two go through so many bad things that should've ended your relationship months before this-"

"But you didn't see what happened last week," Ezra interjected. He knew where she was headed, but felt that if Ella knew what he had caused, she would be feeling otherwise.

Ella pressed on, "And I can almost assure you that, even if the break is longer than you would like, you and Aria are going to meet again. And it's never off the table with you and her."

Ezra thought of just telling Ella what really went down, but decided against it. "Ella, once Aria tells you what happened, you'll realize just as much as we have that it's officially off the table."

She was about to ask for the truth, but knew it wasn't her place. Ella also knew that Aria would probably eventually tell her anyway. She stood up to leave and looked down at Ezra. "One of the first times we ever talked, I told you that when Aria's hurt and she wants to shut you out, you could die of frost bite. And now, I think it's a shame that you didn't take that advice."

Ezra smirked at the memory before standing up. "I can definitely feel the frost bite right now."

Ella gave him an awkward reassuring smile before they walked to the door. Ezra opened it for her, but stopped her before she could exit. "Wait, Ella," he mumbled.

Ella turned and tilted her head. "Yes Ezra?"

"The next time you talk to Aria, could you do me a favor?" Ezra begged.

"Possibly," Ella offered. "What is it?"

Ezra swallowed down the rock that had formed in his throat and let a stray tear fall down his cheek. "Just tell her I really did love her. I really _do_ love her. And that I never, ever meant to hurt her like I did. And tell her I'm sorry."

Ella listened thoroughly and noticed that he was on the verge of breaking down due to his voice cracking. She guessed that the second he closed the door, he'd start crying like a baby. "I'll be sure to tell her. Goodbye, Ezra."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:) This was originally a one shot, but because of how amazing the reviews were for the last part were so sweet and so in depth, I decided to add a second part thanks to TheHeartofWriting and HarrylovesGinny09! **

**This is basically just Ella talking to Aria now. Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review! :)**

Part Two

Aria sighed as she stepped into her house. The Ali lead had been another bust and due to recent events, Aria just wanted to curl up in her bed and cry herself to sleep, aka the same thing she had done for the last week.

"Aria, is that you?" a voice called from the kitchen.

Aria answered, "Yeah, mom, it's me. Hey, listen I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed." Aria heard her mother step out of the kitchen, but rushed to her room. She couldn't deal with seeing someone who was so happy over a relationship, even if it was just her mother.

Once she was in her room, Aria took off her put together ensemble and changed into a pair of leggings and simple tee. As she went to close her shirt drawer though, she caught a glimpse of gray fabric in the back corner. Aria let out a groan and shoved it deeper in the back of the drawer. It was _his _shirt.

Aria felt herself grow frustrated as she realized she was practically punching the shirt into the wooden plank of the dresser. Aria felt a tear drip down her cheek and she snatched up the v-neck. She unfolded it and smoothed out the wrinkles that had formed on it. Holding it in her hands, she felt herself standing on the tip of a cliff. She had stolen the shirt after their first time. A part of her wanted to throw it in the trash bin and never look at the familiar cotton again, but knew she could never do that.

Making a rash decision, Aria immediately ripped off the shirt she had on and replaced it with Ezra's. Once it was on, she lifted the collar to her nose and instantly inhaled the scent of his cologne that she had bought him. Aria had wanted to get him something just to show him she always thought about him, but had absolutely no idea what. After a suggestion from her mom, she went to Macy's and got some expensive spray. Once she gave it to Ezra, she had been so scared that he'd vomit at the smell or think the random gift giving was lame. But he hadn't. He had been touched by the gesture and loved that he had someone who cared. Aria still remembered the passionate kiss they had shared after. She remembered everything, honestly.

Aria fell into her bed, a new stream of tears pouring from her eyes. How did she still have extra tears to shed? When would she run out? She drew a pillow up to her face and screamed and screamed until her muffled cries are nothing but a dull throb in her ears. How could he have done this to her? How could he break her so easily? She thought that after A's nonstop torture, she'd be indestructible at this point. Leave it to Ezra to break her strength.

Aria heard a weak knock at her door and huffed. She really wasn't in the mood for another mother daughter moment. "Mom, go away."

Disobeying, Ella opened the door and slumped her shoulders at the sight of her broken daughter. Ella sat at the foot of the bed and patted Aria's leg. Aria groaned and sat up a little bit. Ella started the conversation and cleared her throat. "Aria, I want you to talk to me."

"Well, I don't want to talk!" Aria snapped.

Ella let out a deep breath and readjusted her body so that she was facing Aria more. "I know you don't like when I keep secrets from you, so I won't. _If_ you'll do the same for me." She paused and watched as Aria's interest was piqued. "Sweetie," Ella continued, "after you left the show, I went and talked to Ezra."

Aria's jaw dropped. What an invasion! Who was she to insert herself into her in Ezra's breakup? "Mom, why would you do that?!" Aria yelled angrily.

"Aria, there's two sides to every story," Ella reasoned. "I wanted to see his."

_Oh, Ezra had a story, alright_, Aria thought bitterly. She clenched her jaw and spoke through clenched teeth. "Don't talk to him, ever. Just… don't." After a pregnant pause, Aria whispered, "Did he tell you what happened?"

"No, and I didn't ask. I didn't think it was my place."

"But you thought it was your place to go and talk to him?" Aria spat. "Why would you do that?"

"I just needed to hear what he had to say," Ella mumbled. She sighed before speaking more understandably. "I think you should too, Aria." Aria snapped her head up and couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own mother was siding with him! Ella pressed on, despite her daughter's in awe expression. "Ezra seemed like he was truly sorry for whatever he did."

"Yeah," Aria muttered. "And he seemed like really loved me!"

"Aria, you and I both know he really loves you. He was-"

Aria interjected and slipped up. "If he really loved me he wouldn't have used me for-" Aria stopped and knew she wouldn't be able to get out of the whole she just dug herself. "Uh, I, I mean…"

"Aria…" Ella started cautiously, "what did he do? How did Ezra use you? Did he… did he…"

"Just forget I ever said anything, okay?" Aria demanded.

But Ella couldn't. "No. No, Aria. I'm here for you. If he… if he did something this unforgivable, you can talk to me about it. Aria, you can tell me what happened," Ella assured.

Aria's lip trembled at her mother's gentle words and ducked her head. She wanted to tell her mom, just to have another person comfort her. Nowadays, Aria needed all the comfort she could get, even if that meant going out of town for a one weekend stand. "Ezra knew Ali," Aria whispered, so soft Ella barely heard it. "He knew her but pretended he didn't."

Ella's mind went in a thousand directions. Had he had a hand in Ali's death? Had he been with another minor besides Aria? Had he even been with Alison? Why would he lie about that?

Aria sensed her mother's confusion and added, "She lied about her age and they dated before she disappeared."

Ella sighed and partially understood. She remembered Aria being upset in seventh grade over Alison dating Noel Kahn, the boy Aria liked back then. Aria was pretty upset over Alison dating Noel, Ella couldn't imagine how heartbroken she was knowing Alison dated _Ezra. _"I'm sorry, Aria," Ella whispered. After a few tense seconds, Ella pried more. "That still doesn't explain how he was using you."

Aria sighed heavily before spilling. So much for not oversharing. Aria watched Ella's shock as she told her about the ordeal. Aria hadn't mentioned things about A, but admitted he used her for research. Once Aria finished the explanation, Ella wrapped her arms around Aria's sobbing body. "I'm so sorry, baby. I wish I could fix this."

"Me too," Aria murmured, pulling away from her mother's embrace. "How could he use me like that though? I know he stopped writing it and he's not publishing it, but he still wrote it in the first place."

"Thank you for telling me," Ella smiled, overjoyed that her daughter had finally let her guard down.

Aria shot back a weak smile before it fell from her face. "Can we talk tomorrow? I just want to sleep."

Ella chuckled softly before nodding, "Deal." She got up from the bed and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. She stepped from the bed to the door, but turned before she left Aria's room. "Hey, Aria?"

Aria lifted her head, "Yeah?"

"I know you told him to, but when I went over there, he was packing. He's leaving pretty soon… for you. He said that's what you wanted and he was willing to do it for your happiness."

"The least he could do is leave," Aria mumbled sarcastically.

Ella let out a deep breath before granting Ezra his favor. "He also wanted me to tell you that he never ever meant to hurt you like he did." Aria started crying silently and Ella's voice cracked, thanks to seeing how fragile her baby girl was. She continued, "He said he loves you, still does. And he wanted me to tell you he's really sorry."

"I know he is," Aria sighed. "But I can never forgive him."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N:) I'mmm baacckkk! Here is a part three and I'm sorry it took me so long to decide to make a third installment! Without further adieu, here ya go!**

Part Three

Two days later, Ella couldn't take it. She was sick of seeing Aria mope around the house, tear streaks covering her face. Even though Aria, and Ella herself slightly, hated to admit it, Ezra was one of Aria's only sources of happiness. And even if Aria didn't like the fact, she wasn't okay without him. They needed each other.

Ella hadn't spoken to Ezra since the night of the charity ball, but had a feeling he was acting the same way as Aria, possibly worse. She knew he hadn't moved yet because she knew he was leaving Sunday morning through colleagues. Mama Montgomery had a plan that Aria would hate in the first place, but overall be grateful for later. She had a plan that would make Ezra surprised, but happy. She had a plan that if her ex-husband was aware of, he would try to stop her at all costs.

But Byron wasn't here and Ella knew what was best for her baby girl.

It was Saturday afternoon and Ella had everything planned. Part of her was screaming to not interfere and just let Aria and Ezra be apart. But the majority of her was telling her Aria would appreciate this and so would Ezra. And who didn't like feeling appreciated?

Ella sent a text to Ezra and eagerly waited his response. _I need to talk to you about something. Meet me at the Brew at 2? _Ezra texted back six minutes later and Ella imagined him reading the text over and over, weirded out by his ex-student/girlfriend's mother was texting him. Nevertheless, Ezra sent back a simple, _Sure, see you soon._

But what Ezra didn't know was that he wasn't going to be meeting with Ella. You see, she was planning on taking Aria out for a simple coffee date at the Brew at exactly the same time. Ella would make sure her daughter saw him and Ella had a feeling Ezra would go and try to talk to her. Ella also had another surprise that would make herself excusable, and it was a good one.

Ella looked at her watch. 1:34. Ella figured it would be best for her and her daughter to already be sitting by the time Ezra came in, not wanting to run into him at the entrance. Ella got up off the couch and headed up to her daughter's room. She knocked and after Aria allowed, stepped inside.

"Hey, you wanna go grab a coffee? At the Brew?" Ella asked, praying for a yes. The ball, or plan, was in Aria's court now.

Aria shrugged, "I guess… I'll be down in a few."

Ella thanked the heavens and felt a burden of worry tumbled off her shoulders. She smiled at Aria, but not too obviously, and left the room.

XXXX

Ezra shaved quickly for the first time in days, not wanting to look like a goddamned hermit when he went to talk to Ella. He had looked bad enough a few days ago when she was over.

He wondered what this was all about. Maybe Aria told her everything and Ella wanted to give Ezra a piece of her mind. Maybe Ella would tell him Aria was leaving or something instead. Maybe she would say that Aria forgave him after Ella told her the words he requested her to._ Maybe this was a bad idea._

XXXX

"And you have to come in at, like, five minutes after two. Okay? I'll send you a text if it needs to be earlier or later," Ella explained once again to her cohort on the phone. After the person's reply, Ella sighed happily. "Alright, see you soon."

Right when the phone clicked off, Aria stepped downstairs. Ella was nervous Aria had heard, but Aria didn't question it if she did. "Ready to go?" Ella asked cheerfully, but not too cheerfully to appear suspicious. Aria nodded and went out the door with her mom, completely unaware of what she was about to walk into.

The two strolled through Rosewood, heading towards the Brew. Ella linked her arm with Aria and smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

Aria shrugged. In reality, she had yet again cried herself to sleep. Right before bed, Aria had tried to do some homework, but when she opened the drawer of her desk, she saw the Snooker's coaster and started crying all over again. "Yeah, I guess. Did you?"

Ella nodded before the two started some small talk. After meaningless conversations, they reached the door of the Brew and stepped inside. As Aria walked up to the counter, Ella glanced around and checked her watch. Ten minutes until Ezra should be here.

"Mom, do you want to split a scone?" Aria asked, turning around to her mother.

Ella nodded, "Sure, honey. Did you order me-"

"Coffee, right?" Aria interrupted. Her mother nodded, so Aria continued to order. After the orders, she sat down at a small table with her mom and their brunch. "So did Mike tell you about the girlfriend he had for, like, a day?"

Ella sighed, "Yeah. Mona, right?"

Aria nodded, still surprised and unsettled by the whole thing. "It's a shame you didn't get to witness that."

Ella smirked while she took a sip of her coffee. The doorbell chimed and Ella almost choked on her drink looking up. Aria's back was to the door so she hadn't noticed him. Ella, though, was watching him intently. Aria, noticing her mother's stare, turned around to see what she was looking at. But as Aria turned, she wished she hadn't.

Why was _he_ here? Had she not made it clear enough that she wanted him gone?

XXXX

Ezra mentally wrote a dozen speeches in his head, preparing himself for whatever conversation he was about to have with Aria's mom, Ella. He sighed as he wiped his slightly sweaty hands on his pants as he stepped into the Brew. Once he opened the door, he had immediately spotted Ella _and_ Aria.

Did Aria want to talk to him? Or was this Ella's doing? Ezra felt his stomach dropped as he saw Aria turn around in her chair. Aria's simple stare turned to a cold hard glare once she met his eyes. He saw the questions that covered her face and the anger and confusion.

Nope, this was definitely Ella's doing. Not Aria's.

It seemed like an eternity passed before Aria eventually had swiveled back in her chair and murmured, "Make him leave."

Ella shook her head, "Aria, don't be silly. Maybe this is a sign that you should talk to him."

The wheels in Aria's brain started turning and clicking. Ella's wish to go to the Brew, the constant watch checking. "Mom, did you tell him to meet us here?" Ella was silent, so Aria groaned. "Mom! Tell him to leave."

Ella just pursed her lips and looked back to Ezra, who was cautiously watching the scene. She was about to wave him over, disobeying Aria, but heard the doorbell go off again. Her surprise excuse was here. Ella smiled and got up from her chair. "Zack, hey!"

Zack met her halfway with a kiss as Aria watched. Had all this been planned? Why was her own mother siding with Ezra? Zack and Ella talked quickly in hushed tones before Ella turned back to her daughter. "Zack and I are gonna go grab a bite to eat," Ella explained.

"Yeah," Zack added, "I've been craving American food for weeks!"

Aria was about to protest but Ella's exit cut her off. Ezra watched as Ella headed to the door, but surprised him when she gingerly touched his arm. "Sit down and talk to her." Ella left before he could tell her how horrible this whole meeting was. Ezra sighed and somewhat reluctantly slipped into Ella's old seat. "Aria, I didn't know that you were going to be here."

Aria clenched her teeth. "I didn't know _you_," she said with disgust, "were going to be here, either. I thought I told you to get of Rosewood, Ezra. I specifically told you I didn't want to run into you getting coffee, so why are you here?"

"You're mom texted me and told me to meet me here," Ezra explained truthfully. "Aria, I'm leaving tomorrow morning, okay? And your mom, she came over –"

"I know, she told me," Aria muttered.

Ezra swallowed down the lump in his throat and decided to grow a pair and stand up for himself. "Aria, I know that I really screwed up, but if you could just listen to me – "

"Ezra, stop," Aria warned, slightly standing up from her seat. Ezra grabbed her hands though and stopped her, "Do you hate me that much that you won't even let me talk to you?"

"Hate you?" Aria whispered. "Ezra, I don't hate you. That's why you need to leave."

Ezra furrowed his brow and wasn't following. Aria sensed his confusion and felt tears brim in her eyes. "I'm scared that if you stay, I'll forgive you. I'll just let you in again and I can't do that, I won't. You've broken my heart so many times, I can't let you again."

XXXX

As they sat down in a pizza parlor across the street from the Brew, Zack immediately reached for his fiance's hand. "So how did Aria take it? The engagement, I mean."

Ella sighed, "She took it… well, I suppose. I think it upset her because she broke up with her longtime boyfriend. She probably expected to be the next bride in the family."

"Isn't her boyfriend the guy at the Brew?"

"Yeah, I set them up to talk," Ella admitted. "Can't imagine how their conversation's going."

Zack tilted his head, slightly confused. "I thought you hated Aria's boyfriend."

"Hate? No, no… just odd feelings," Ella answered vaguely. "He was, he was sort of a coworker and her teacher," she added in a rush.

"So Aria is with her teacher?"

"He's not her teacher anymore, but he was. I didn't support it when they came clean, but they really love each other. I'm just trying to make them realize that. I mean, Aria's happiest with him and I just want her to be happy. Even if it is with Ezra."

"You are a good mother," Zack praised, stealing a quick kiss by leaning across the table.

Ella smiled after they pulled away and laughed softly. "Do you mind telling Aria that later?"

XXXX

"Aria, I know you're upset," Ezra said, "but just listen to me."

"I've already told you! It won't change anything!" Aria yelled through clenched teeth. She tried to keep her composure and not fall to pieces in the middle of the coffee house, but was starting to fail. "You used me."

Ezra gulped in slight fear and regret. "I'm so sorry, Aria. Please, just let me talk."

"What is there to talk about?! What, you want to tell me more about how you never loved me? Tell me more times you lied?"

"Alright, you're upset, I get it. But, I- I never meant to hurt you. I know I messed up, but I love you, Aria. I really, I do. I never lied about that, I swear."

"I don't believe you. I won't ever again," Aria whispered sadly.

Ezra's bottom lip trembled as he accepted the hard truth. "Aria, we can," Ezra sighed before continuing, "We've gotten through so much before, can't we get through this, too?"

"We got over things like my parents or a simple white lie to Principal Hackett. I – we – can't get over this! You started lying to me the second you met me, Ezra. This isn't just some spiteful relative or mean ex-girlfriend, you used me just for some story! You used me, my friends, and everything I told you, you just wrote it down for the book! I saw the journals and everything I told you, everything I trusted you with, you just saved it for chapters. I trusted you and what did it get me?"

Ezra wished that he could reach across the table and wipe her tears away, but knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. "That wasn't for the story, I told you, I stopped writing it after I fell in love with you. I was just trying to figure it all out."

"Yeah, and you really think it's Mrs. DiLaurentis? Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Maybe it's wrong, maybe it's right. Even if it's wrong I can help you. You, Spencer, Hanna, Emily. Even Ali. If you let me, I can tell you everything I know."

"I don't need your help," Aria hissed, not caring whether all the info he had on A could be beneficial or not. "I need you to leave."

"Please don't do this. I know it's hard, but if we start from scratch," Ezra begged.

Aria shook her head. "I don't want to! Just leave, please. Don't write me, don't call me, just go away. Accept that it's over and leave."

"I'm not ready to say goodbye, Aria," Ezra whispered.

Aria bit her lip to refrain from crying and lowered her head. Truthfully, she wasn't either. She wanted to forgive him, she wanted him to hold her in his familiar arms and comfort her, she wanted to be with him forever, but she couldn't allow herself to. She wouldn't. He hurt her so many times and he should've known there would be a final straw.

"I know, I know, but we have to," Aria explained.

Ezra wiped a stray tear off his cheek and cursed himself for falling apart in the goddamn coffee shop. "I love you," he muttered while reaching across the table for her hand. When she didn't let go, Ezra smiled a little.

"Sorry this didn't work out," Aria murmured. And she really was sorry. She let go of his hand and glanced over to the exit. "Bye, Ezra."

He gave her one last look before nodding. "Goodbye." As Ezra stood up, he heard Aria whimper softly. It took everything in him not to turn around and scoop her off the café chair and carry her in his arms. He exited the coffee shop and spotted Ella and her fiancé across the street, sitting at an outdoor table at the pizza shop.

He waved awkwardly before getting in his car and immediately pulling out his cell phone. He quickly called the moving van company and put a rush on his personal van, wanting to get the hell out of Rosewood. He wanted to leave for Aria. Seeing her so upset made something click in him; she deserved way better. He couldn't be the guy for her anymore. He couldn't hold her and kiss her worry away. He couldn't be with her ever again thanks to himself.

**(A/N:) Don't worry, I've written a fourth part. I'm ALMOST done writing it and hopefully it'll be up by tomorrow, but no promises! I hope you liked the third part! And also, don't forget to review! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

**Three Months Later**

Aria hadn't seen or talked to Ezra since the coffee shop. She figured he was in New York, maybe even California, but she told herself over and over not to care. But, like always, she did. She wondered if he had moved on, if he had someone new to love and hold in his arms. Why wouldn't he? He was handsome and quite an eligible bachelor to a single woman's eye.

But why was Aria jealous at the possible chance he had moved on? Shouldn't she? Ever since their horrid break up, she hadn't dated much. She even tried to reconnect with Jake, before she finally accepted that the two of them were simply not a connection.

She hated being single, though. Especially when two of her closest friends had loving boyfriends. Spencer had Toby and Hanna was still seeing Travis, who turned out to be more than a rebound. Her and Emily were both single, though, and Aria was glad she had someone to sob over betraying ex's with.

The four of them, Travis and Toby in toe, were all sitting in the back of the reception hall at Ella and Zack's wedding. The girls were all in fancy dresses, while Aria was in a subdued dress that was completely not her speed. The request for a flashy yet hot maid of honor dress was vetoed by her mother. So Aria sat at a table with her friends in a simple lilac colored gown without a date to her mother's wedding.

"Aria, cheer up," Hanna suggested. "Maid of Honors' are supposed to be peppy." Aria nodded and plastered a smile on her face which made Hanna scoff. "Come on, we're getting up and dancing."

The six of them got up and headed to the dance floor, Hanna leading the group. As they got closer, Aria smile honestly at the sight of her mother, joyfully dancing with the new love of her life. Aria wondered if she herself would ever get a new one.

As her mother danced with her new husband, her friends were also on the dance floor. Emily was even dancing with her brother. Aria gulped down the lump in her throat and wished that she could have someone to dance with.

Well, a _certain_ someone.

After long talks with her overly romantic friends, she realized that if she had put her mind to it, her and Ezra could have overcome the book problem. Aria slightly even wanted to. She missed him. She missed curling up in his arms and eating one of the three meals he could cook. She missed watching old movies she had seen a million times before with him by her side. She missed being touched so gently by someone she knew and loved. She missed Ezra.

XXXX

Ezra pulled up to the address on the invitation. When he had received the card last month, Ezra couldn't believe his eyes. Why Ella wanted him at her wedding, he had no clue, but Ezra was definitely going. It was no question whether Aria would be there and he assumed that she wouldn't be as angry with him as she was months ago. And he _needed _to see her.

He hadn't been able to move on, even though he figured Aria was already on her second rebound. He had missed her so much in the last months that it hurt. He had started writing a lot more, but not about Alison or the mysterious Rosewood events, but about Aria. He had written an over three hundred page novel just about her and what he wished could have happened with their relationship.

And a part of him was determined to make it happen.

Once he got to the wedding, he would make her listen and fall in love with him again. As he got out of his car, he straightened out his suit jacket and prepared what he would say to Aria once he saw her. He had to be perfect if he got her to actually listen to him.

He took deep breaths as he walked into the wedding. He immediately spotted Aria alone on the dance floor, sullenly watching her friends and family. She looked so small, so vulnerable. He knew part of the reason, or probably the whole reason, she looked so sad was because of him and that killed him inside. He hated knowing what he was capable of, especially when one of the things he was capable of was breaking Aria's heart. He gulped one more time before walking towards the girl of his dreams.

XXXX

Aria felt a hand tap her shoulder, emitting a surprised gasp from her lips. As she turned she let out a bitter laugh. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Ezra flinched at her words before stepping in front of her. "Aria, I know you're probably still mad, but just…" he faded off as the song switched to some jazzy old tune. "Just dance with me."

Aria sighed as she noticed concerned stares from her friends. She waved them off before reluctantly wrapping her arms around Ezra's neck. He smirked as he put his hands on her waist. "How are you?" he started lamely.

Aria scoffed, "Peachy. Did my mom invite you or are you crashing? Because I can call security so fast-"

"I was invited," Ezra interrupted. "Look, I understand that you're still angry, but, Aria, I, I'm still in love with you. I know I screwed up, but can we just try again. One more chance, please."

Aria shook her head and swallowed back tears. "Not here, Ezra, please." Before he could say anything, Aria tore herself from his embrace and ran out of the room. Who was he to just show up and start talking to her? Even though minutes ago she was thinking of how she missed him, when he was in front of her, she didn't miss him nearly as much as she expected.

She dodged caterers and guests until she finally reached the exit. Aria had no idea where she was going and was vaguely certain Ezra was right behind her. She looked to the left and then to the right before spotting an elevator. She pushed the button over and over again, willing the doors to open.

Aria heard heavy footsteps behind her before a voice called, "Aria, wait!"

She punched the up button one more time before groaning and turning around. "No, Ezra! You had no right to come here!"

Ezra was now standing in front of her as he took a deep breath. "I needed to see you."

Aria knew if she stayed, the hopeless romantic in her would overpower her stubbornness and give into the temptation that is Ezra Fitz, and she couldn't do that. If she let him talk to her, she would throw caution to the wind and forgive him, just because she missed curling up to that special someone on Saturday mornings.

An eternity later, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Aria dashed inside the marble walled box and eagerly pressed the button to close the door, but Ezra stuck his hand in between the two, stopping them. Aria slumped against the wall as Ezra stepped into the elevator.

Ezra pressed a random number on the elevator's wall before sighing, "Why won't you let me talk to you?"

Aria felt tear form in her eyes as she pouted. She could see the pain in his eyes and realized how this was affecting him as well. She knew that he had really loved her and probably still did. Aria suspected that he hadn't moved on one bit and if she was right, that made her happy. Ezra being miserable without her gave her assurance that his feelings were real.

"I can't," Aria whimpered. "If you talk… it hurts just to hear your voice, Ezra."

Aria stopped the elevator at her floor and jumped out, fleeing from Ezra. She heard him groan before calling her name once more. She ignored him and stomped towards the room she and her friends had gotten ready in hours before.

Aria slammed her key card into the lock and opened the door as quickly as she possibly could. Once she was inside, Ezra snuck in behind her. Aria cursed under her breath as Ezra spoke up again. "Just tell me what you're thinking, please."

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" Aria barked. "I miss you, Ezra. I shouldn't but I do."

Ezra was utterly confused and watched as Aria paced around the room. He sat down on the bed as she walked in front of him. If she missed him, and he missed her, couldn't they work things out? "Aria, I miss you too. I miss you like crazy."

Aria paused her pacing in front of him and looked down at him. "Ezra, telling you to leave was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"Walking away was the hardest thing_ I_ ever had to do," Ezra interrupted. "I loved you so much, and I still do. I know that it will be tough to get back to the way we were, I'm not saying it won't be, but there's so much we've gotten over. Please, I know I've used up all of my chances, but could you please give me another chance?" After a pause, he added, "I'll tell you everything you want to know, I'll tell you what I know about A, and I'll tell you how sorry I am every chance I can."

Aria was getting sick of how apologetic he was being. "I know you're sorry, okay? But saying 'I'm sorry' on a loop isn't going to change anything!"

"I'm sor-" Ezra stopped before he could finish. "If I can do something, anything, to get you back, I would."

"I know, but you can't," Aria explained shortly. "Sometimes, you just can't fix things."

Ezra stood up and held her small hands in his. "Yes, but sometimes it can be fixed no matter how many times it's been broken. I've never – you've never – given up on us? Why are you starting to now?"

"Because, Ezra!" Aria yelled, breaking away from his hand holding. "You used me!" Aria sighed before falling onto the bed and letting out a few stress caused tears. Ezra now stood over her and wiped them away, feeling relief when she didn't push his fingers away.

"Aria, I hate seeing you this sad. I hate even more that I know I'm why. I don't deserve to get cried over."

Aria rolled her eyes. "You do, though. You made me feel wanted and you made me feel like I was loved. That's why it was so hard, when I found out about the book. I thought all of those feelings and everything we shared was a big, fat lie."

"But, Aria, I swear-" Ezra interjected.

"No," Aria cut him off. "No, I know that it wasn't a lie now, but the thought of it almost killed me." She started crying before she could finish.

Ezra couldn't bear to watch and pulled her up and into a hug. Aria melted into his embrace and imagined, for the hundredth time, about her life with a husband that wasn't Ezra. Living in a house, without Ezra. Having babies, seeing their first steps, and sending them to school, without Ezra Fitz by her side.

And she didn't want that.

Not one bit.

She had to make a decision, now or never. Aria could tell him to go to hell and never see him ever again or she could give him one last chance. A chance for them to finally have a happy ending.

"Promise me," she murmured against him. "Promise me that if I give you this last chance, it won't end with one of us walking away with shattered hearts."

Ezra couldn't believe his ears and smiled down at her. This was all he wanted. He didn't want a bestselling novel, he didn't want Alison, all he wanted was Aria Montgomery. "I promise."

XXXX

Ella smirked to herself when she spied Ezra and Aria dancing and smiling together. Ella's plan for their coffee date might not have gone too great, but she suspected that if Ezra were to come to her wedding – aka a romantic, upsetting to heartbroken, lonely people – that they could fix each other.

"What are you smiling at? Zack questioned, following her gaze to the rest of the dance floor as music swelled around them.

"It looks like I got them back together," Ella announced, nodding towards her daughter. Maybe now she won't mope around the reception."

"They look happy," Zack commented. "I haven't seen Aria happy in a while."

Ella shrugged while they swayed to the music. "Well, I guess he's her happiness. And she's his."

~fin~


End file.
